


The one where Finn and Poe figure out how to cuddle

by Shadowcat221b



Series: The one where... [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunk bed sharing 101. The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Finn and Poe figure out how to cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I have a writers block. A bad one. But only for Leverage. *sighs* So here have another short stormpilot.  
> Every line break  
> means that the speaking character changed.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

»Finn?«

»Hm?«

»I am so sorry, but I think my arm is falling asleep...«

»Oh.« Rustling. »Better?«

»Yes, but uhm-«

»What, Poe? I wanna sleep.«

»I don´t know how you managed it but your knee is crammed into me ribcage.«

A deep sigh. Again rustling, a huff. »Now?«

»Perfect.« A kiss pressed to a temple.

_A few moments later._

»Poe, your feet are cold.«

»Yes and you are warm.«

»I am not your furnace though.«

»Fine.« Some moving around. A happy sigh. A grumpy grumble.

»This is so not working out.«

»It so not is.«

»I have an idea.«

Moving, pushing pillows off, pulling blankets, rearranging body parts. Finn draping across Poe like a cuddly octopus, Poe´s feet wrapped in the blanket, his arms loosely around Finn.

»Perfect.«

_A few moments later._

»NO! BUBBLES! DOWN! GET OFF«

A loud sneeze.

»Just sleep. It´s ok. Just... sleep.«

»Ok, love you, sweet dreams.«

Silence.

»Did you just?«

»Hm?«

»You so did. Love you too.«

»Didn´t want you to beat me to saying it first.«

A smirk, a shove and both falling out of bed in a tangled heap.

Laughter, kisses and eventually sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
